


pavlov

by kusamaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusamaeda/pseuds/kusamaeda
Summary: i got a show, you are alone, good, i thought you sound good, pretend you save me, i gotta go, ah, you said too-hoo, my god youre so dense, but angelic, accurate
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	pavlov

I got a show  
It was after the trial. Teruteru’s death was unexpected to the rest of the students somehow. They were surprised by my “outburst” or whatever they called it. It was my worthless show that encaptured them all and led them to the path of just hope. Hinata-kun seemed the most mortified by my actions. I guess he’s not the best at reading others.

  
You're all alone, good  
The day after, i was put into the cabin where my plan somewhat failed but still brought hope to the ultimates. Hinata-kun came to give me my food. He is too kind to trash like me. A disgusting, lonely bug to a great, hopeful ultimate. He was still nervous around me. I wish he would just leave me alone so i cant hurt him with my luck if I get too attached.

  
I thought you sound good  
Hinata-kun is persistent on talking to me. He wants to understand me. During trials, he defends me and tries to prove me innocent. He's such a good friend. He makes me feel so good and happy and full of hope. I really do love his hope.

  
Pretend you saved me  
He was worth none of my already worthless time. He didn't show any hope and i despise him. He made me feel despair far greater than imaginable. The worthless words i threw at him only hours before come back to me, making me nauseous. I shouldn't have expected anything from him but i did, i gave him my heart and without his knowledge, he destroyed it.

  
I gotta go, ah!  
The traitor, they should fall into my trap, i plan on my own death today. I set up a fun game of hide and seek for the other students and hinata-kun. I led them to believe that there were bombs hidden around the island and if they couldnt find them, I would destroy the island. It was a lie. It was to let me have my time to put my plan in action. I hang the spear above my body and wait.

  
You said too-hoo  
Before my death, I heard you scream for me. I listened to your cries for a way to put out the fire. Your voice sounded so scared and it almost made me want to try freeing myself for you. But I couldn't. I had to allow despair to spill for hope to grow. For all of the hopes of the survivors. The traitor had to be picked out. I heard the break of glass. The inhale of the chemicals. The drifting of my consciousness. The release of the rope. The searing pain of the spear inserting itself into my body. Nothing.

  
My god, you're so dense  
Memories of hinata-kun flooded me. His blunt attitude. His slight denseness. His passion. He might've had trouble remembering my liars disease, believing i really hated him, but he still tried helping me. He might’ve had some hope in him. My feelings for him have not dulled. I still love him. I love how he’s willing to defend me when no one else would. I love how he was willing to stay by my side in the program, even after informing him about my unfortunate life and talent. The way he talked. The way he smiled. The way he shone brighter than anyone else. The hope he showed me is unbeatable.

  
But angelic, accurate  
My senses come back, slowly. first thing i do is listen. i hear your voice call my name in excitement and worry. your voice is nice to listen to, i think. next thing i do is see. i see you, blurry, looking at me. my vision focuses and i can see that youve been awake for a long time. the dark circles acomponied by red eyes. from crying? maybe. even with these features, you still manage to take my breath away. next is feel. i feel my body get yanked up. being pulled from her hand by hinata-kuns. of course, i cant really feel you like this. even then, i feel my body warm up just from touching you. next, i smell. you pulled me into a hug. your skin smelled like salt and slight pine. not my favorite but i like it. next i taste. i do it without thought. i kiss you. you seem startled for a sec but leaned in. we broke apart after a bit. you smiled like you just saw the prettiest thing. you really are like an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of Pavlov by Jack Stauber. kindof a vent fic


End file.
